The fallen star
Summary The fallen star was originally created for SCP-1730, I made my best to make it as original than I could, it is a multi-limbed entity with each hand making different gestures, the creature has imense power over reality and can easily being the destruction of the world. Appearance and Personality The fallen star is the most mysterious being in all multiverse, it belongs to 4M4T3R45U and is Believed to be a destroyer of worlds, with powers escalating to universal levels. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Unknown Origin: Unknown Gender: genderless Age: N/A Classification: Entity Date of Birth: Self-explanatory * Zodiac/Horoscope: Self-explanatory Weight: Aproximately 40 pounds Height: Aproximately 60 meters tall Hobbies: Unknown Status: Alive Themes: '''Hellish Combat Statistics '''Tier: 5-B Powers and Abilities: Large size (Self-Explanatory), Hell-Fire manipulation (It showed us things. Visions. Coils of fire and a sky made light with a storm of souls.), Chaos Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (A hole at the center of the universe that screamed at me. A god of nightmares, something long and lean, slowly walking between endless rows of crucifixions, and then…), Reality Warping (Self-Explanatory), Illusion Manipulation (Self-Explanatory) ''' ☀https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Powers_and_Abilities '''Attack Potency: 5-A (He easily destroyed Planet Earth from an alternate dimension) Speed: High Hypersonic ('''Can easily travel between planets and possibly galaxies)' '''Lifting Strenght: Stellar' Striking Power: Multi-Solar System Class ('I believe that in its full power, it can destroy various Solar Systems... Or even more?) '''Durability: Universe level ('I am not completely certain of his Durability since no one attacked him yet, but with the extense of his powers, its durability should be at least Universe Level.) 'Intelligenc'e: Self-Explanatory '''Stamina: '''Self-Explanatory '''Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: '''None '''Weaknesses: '''Self-Explanatory '''Feats: Destroyed Planet earth once but its other feats are left unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shooting star: It summons a meteor with the similar energy of a star and launches it against his opponent. Universal Hole: He opens a hole in the universe, destroying it's entirety.... Can be used as a dump hole. Reality Bending: Most of its attacks are focused around reality bending, for example, he can turn my floor into liquid sand. Note: hi Notable Attacks and Techniques Sadly I cannot think of any techniques to give this monster since most of his attacks, like I said, are based around Reality Bending, but I can mention that he can drive opponents to insanity by using hand gestures. Other Notable Victories: -Planet earth (joke) Notable Losses: -None Inconclusive Matches: -None Tale Beginning ''' You run through a humid passage, fearing for your life, you don't want to look behind, you don't desire to see the legions of people screaming in pain, you are at the end of the corridor, there is a broken door, you lock it with all of your forces and enter a room with one computer and some closets on the sides, you barricade the entry with the wardrobes, the machine is coincidentally turned on like someone was here before you, there are some recordings opened up, what are those doing in here? You start watching the one labeled "Recording 1.": Doctor $#@$%@ - "Today I will be talking about a certain project that the facility is planning, the so-called "Project Kaktus." {Pause} I have heard rumors about an entity that was trying to break into our dimension and break reality or something, so the facility created "Project Kaktus.", this project was made to contain the entity when the time would approach, I meant if it comes... I don't know how they're planning to do that, and I don't even know if the rumors are real but, from the things that I have seen around here, all the f**** up crap that I beheld, it might be a possibility, I have witnessed these people contain even gods and all kinds of reality benders soo if this "Project Kaktus" really does something to the being we might as well be.... Unstoppable? Who knows..." '''What does that mean? You suspect of seeing this somewhere, you just can't remember. There is another video, with the same man and the title: "Recording 2", sooner than starting the recording, you hear someone bang at the doors, you jump out of the chair and try to hold it as hard as you can, the banging suddenly stops with a fading scream, 4 seconds pass before you gather a deep breath, after that you go back to the computer.You open the video file: Doctor $#@$%@ - " An asteroid recently fell into a country {At this point, the man is showing signals of heavy stress} it scorched billions of people {Pause}... the government went in to search for survivors and the sky suddenly turned red and... They found something in the middle of the asteroid and their heads... they just disappeared,people were screaming in pain and the thing just crawled out of the asteroid, like it was some kind of... I don't know... liquid? Whatever that is it doesn't matter, because of that thing. The foundation started suspecting that it is the entity that would destroy reality so they initiated "Project Kaktus.", I have lost the signal with the site command and I don't know what's happening, I am trapped inside this room since the site was evacuated {A sound can be heard in the background of the video}... Something is trying to get in... SOMETHING IS TRYING TO G-" {The video is cut with a scream and static} This is terrible... Along these files, there is a representation of a human chained to a body of an unknown entity. There is a browser. You exhibit it to be surprised with a text that reads: "Cheerful days, where have you been? I walk beneath red skies searching for you, I stare at the moon wishing I could do more, the moon was red like blood, and skies burning like fire, I could see your face, how much I miss you... But then you took it... My eyes, through the moon, you feed him with them... If you're afraid, we'll stare together. "Countless hands come out of the floor, capturing you and launching you outside of the cave where you could merely see the dreadful horrors that the unknown entity has created, you are then swarmed and every drop of blood is taken from you. The last things you see are a Nightmare god and a hole formed in the universe. Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tier 5 Category:Hellfire Users